


Give You Something Good to Celebrate

by 626ashleystarling



Series: Banana Idiots [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Cute Ash Lynx, Cute Okumura Eiji, Happy Birthday Shorter Wong, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Multi, Racism, Racist Language, Shorter Wong Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/626ashleystarling/pseuds/626ashleystarling
Summary: Shorter goes to work and is absolutely tired, but gets a nice surprise at home.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: Banana Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Give You Something Good to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end of the chapter  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Warning: This fic mentions homophobic and racist language. Read at your own risk.  
> 

The moment Shorter woke up, he was grouchy about the fact that he was alone in the bed. In other words, _where the hell were his boyfriends?_

The bed felt cold next to him, and he shivered from the want of touch. Luckily Garnet appeared and snuggled up next to him, sensing his need. And while the cat was warm, he couldn't replace two warm, human bodies.

Shorter didn't realize he fell back asleep until he felt the bed dip.

"Babe", Ash's voice vibrated through his whole being, waking him up. He groaned as a response.

"You have work today."

"..."

Ash tapped his hip with the book in his hand. "You're going to be late."

"...CRAP!"

He sat up and nearly flew out of bed to at least _shower_ before he left, but Ash held him by the hips, turned him around and kissed his nose.

"Jk, I just wanted to wake you up. It's only eight." A smirk played on the blond's lips. "I mean it _is_ a special day today, so I wanted to get a head start on the pleasantries." Shorter matched his smirk, before leaning in and kissing him. "Was that payback?" he asked, once they pulled away from the short display of affection.

"No, that was for my own personal needs. This is _payback_." Shorter grabbed the book out of Ash's hands and bolted.

Ash gasped. "*ss, get back here."

The duo slipped into the kitchen, where Eiji was cooking. He was forced to dodge them with a plate of hot pancakes in his hands, while the two grown men played tag in the already small kitchen. "Ash! Shorter!"

"Help", Shorter cried, laughing as he hid behind Eiji, "I'm being harassed!"

"Tell him to give back my book", Ash insisted, folding his arms.

Eiji sucked his teeth. "Watashi ga korera no pankēki o otosu mae ni, anata ga ni-ri iru no o tomete kudasai!"

Both of them realized they screwed up when Eiji started talking Japanese. "Sorry baby", he apologized, kissing the Japanese's forehead.

Their blond boyfriend pouted childishly, wanting in on what was being said. "I hope you didn't say happy birthday before me" he complained while simultaneously snatching the book from Shorter.

"Huh? Happy birthday?" Confusion was written all over Shorter's face. "To who?"

His boyfriends laughed at him. "Yours silly", Eiji giggled. "Happy Birthday. Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu."

"Wait, that means these are mine", Shorter cheered, taking the pancakes from Eiji. "Buttermilk breakfast pancakes. Heaven."

Ash kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday you big goof. Now hurry and eat, or you'll _really_ be late for work."

"Hurry, hurry", the shortest of the group said, poking Shorter. "You late."

~

If there was one thing Shorter hated about his job, was his coworkers. Most of them anyways.

"If you don't shut the f*ck up Hua Lung, I will personally add you to this wall."

"Try it you pineapple."

If Shorter heard _one_ more insult in relation to any of his boyfriends, or the fact that he was in a polygamous relationship, he will do well on his threat. Thank heavens for Cain, who pulled him away right before he punched the man in the face.

"Dude", Cain scolded, "you're going to get arrested for assault."

Shorter sucked his teeth. "Well guess what? That will be the best thing to-"

"HEY, THIS BUILDING IS ALREADY BEHIND SCHEDULE! GET TO WORK!"

The boss, glaring at each one of them, effectively got them back to work.

~

"Hey, wh*re how's the sex", Arthur asked, as they were leaving. Shorter was about to speed out of the place and head to the bus stop. "Does double penetration feel good-?"

"You f*cking c*nt. Kiss my *ss."

Arthur smirked. "Wouldn't you rather me suck your d*ck."

Shorter whipped around, grabbed Arthur by the collar and punched him square in the face. The next thing he knew, he was seeing stars and spiting out blood.

~

"Sweetheart why are you so-", Eiji began. He was sitting on the couch with Ash, the blond's legs draped over his. "Shorter, what happened?"

The purple haired male gave him a faux grin, his smile muscles pushing against the bluish-black bruise on his right cheek. "I'm fine."

"Try again"

He puffed out his cheek, trying to find a good lie as he worked his way towards the two, until he realized it was pointless. "Work was sh*t", Shorter sighed. "I can't wait for this building to be finished."

"Who punched you", Eiji asked. Shorter winced.

"Arthur", Ash growled. A puppy yipped back.

The expression on Shorter's face much have been priceless, because Eiji and Ash laughed at him. "Surprise", they said in unison.

"I thought Ash was allergic." Shorter gave the male in question a raised eyebrow. "And we didn't want to upset Garnet."

"I am, so don't let the little flea bag spread hair everywhere. And Garnet will get over it in time", Ash got up and bent over to grab it. "His name is Buddy, so take good care of him."

"We wanted to get something special for you birthday, and we know how much you wanted a dog", Eiji commented.

Ash handed the baby golden retriever to Shorter, who took him in his arms like a piece of fine china. "Hi there Buddy, I'm Shorter."

Buddy barked and licked the bruised cheek. Ash frowned.

"I'm headed out", he said suddenly, turning and unlocking the front door.

"Where are you-" Eiji was cut off by the slam of the door.

~

After Ash returned with a fresh black eye and a video of Arthur hanging from the bar chandelier that made Shorter's _week_ , Eiji tended to both of their wounds and Shorter got Buddy settled in the front room. Sing and Yut called to wish Shorter happy birthday. Garnet stayed hidden in the guest room.

"This was an amazing birthday", Shorter announced as his laid in bed, ready to sleep.

"Great, because it's not over." Eiji said, sliding next to him. "You're off tomorrow right?"

Shorter hummed in response. Smiling coyly, Eiji leaned down and kissed him, running his hand slowly along Shorter's chest.

"I hope you're not tired" a voice said for the west side of the bed. They broke apart to see Ash in a boxers and tee shirt, holding a toy. "We have a long night planned."

Shorter couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Watashi ga korera no pankēki o otosu mae ni, anata ga ni-ri iru no o tomete kudasai - _Japanese_ Stop that you two, before I drop these pancakes.
> 
> Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu - _Japanese_ Happy Birthday


End file.
